


Cover Art: until i had you on the open road and now we're singing

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Cover art for PotOfCoffee's fic, "until i had you on the open road and now we're singing"





	1. Fic Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotofCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotofCoffee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [until i had you on the open road and now we're singing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754577) by [PotofCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotofCoffee/pseuds/PotofCoffee). 



> I have to say I'm glad I was so determined with this one. It took more time to make than usual, considering how simple it is. But creating Bernie from bits and parts was a work of hours and hours. Jemma always looks gorgeous, so if this Bernie doesn't meet your standards, don't blame her, it's all on me.
> 
> Be sure to check both versions, the fic cover and the wallpaper. ;)
> 
> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. Wallpaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should anyone want to use this as a wallpaper, feel free to ask me for a slightly larger version (2300x1400).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the early posting confusion and double posting. AO3 was not cooperating well with me today. Or then it's just me, having spent a bit too long with a laptop on my lap today, working on this one.


End file.
